


Bleeding White

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fucked Up, Rare Pairings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: This stranger, arrogant in his newfound gait brings her a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The glass bottle chills the skin of her palm, creeping up her arm in the form of goosebumps as he crosses the room.

The rasp of his voice is thick and deep from within his throat.

Ororo swallows thickly, throat dry as she flexes her wet fingers around the bottle. 

The stranger moves smoothly, confident in his newly learned gait. Arrogant even in this cramped space. Sweat pools at the base of her spine as he sighs, breath ghosting across the top of her hair.

The chalky, thin skin of his hand slides through the dust and sand clinging to chin. 

"My goddess." 

Their eyes bleed white.


End file.
